towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dark Mirror
center|350pxDark Mirror ist ein Epos, er handelt davon, wie die Toa Inara und Takua versuchen Metru Nui zu befreien, indem sie allen Schatten entfernen, doch wo Schatten ist, ist einer ganz bestimmt. Prolog Der Große Krieg ist vorbei. Metru Nui war wiederaufgebaut und glorreicher als je zuvor. Die Matoraner konnten sich wieder den wichtigen Sachen widmen, doch etwas hatte überlebt. Auf Vohon Nui hörten die überlebenden Schattenegel auf eine Stimme, die ihnen sagte sofort nach Metru Nui zu gehen. Diese Stimme gehörte Atakus, einem Makuta, der die Unterwelt bewachte. Die Schattenegel kletterten durch einen Tunnel nach Metru Nui und saugten das Licht der Toa und der Matoraner aus. Sogar Lichtsteine blieben nicht verschont, und wenige Stunden später war Metru Nui in Schatten gehüllt. Währenddessen kam ein Toa namens Takanuva im Universum an. Er half einer Gruppe von sechs Toa, den Toa Hagah, auf der Suche nach der Maske des Lichts. Dabei wurde leider einer der Toa getötet. Nachdem Takanuva die Maske gefunden hatte ging er nach Kanoya und gab sie dem Av-Matoraner Takua. Dieser verwandelte sich in einen Toa des Lichts und die beiden flogen nach Metru Nui. Dort begegneten sie Brutaka, der Takanuva zurück in sein Universum schickte. Er gab Takua den Auftrag sechs Toa am Strand von Vohon Nui abzuholen und diese zurück in normale Toa zu verwandeln. Jetzt sind alle sieben Toa unterwegs um Metru Nui zu retten. Kapitel 1: Verhör Jaller schaltete eine Lampe an. Vor ihm saß Takua, der Toa des Lichts, der sich ihm aber nicht namentlich vorgestellt hatte. Takua sah Jaller an, der Toa des Feuers hatte einen Bösen Blick auf dem Gesicht und hielt ein sich bewegendes Wesen in der Hand. "Du bist also ein Toa des Lichts, nenn mir einen grund warum ich nicht einfach meinen Schattenegel auf dich werfen soll." Sagte Jaller, "Das wäre sicher ein Festmahl für ihn, er hat schon lange kein Licht mehr zu fressen bekommen". "Du kannst mich nicht mit deinem kleinen Haustier beeindrucken!" Sagte Takua tapfer zurück. "Langsam reißt mein Geduldsfaden!" Sagte Jaller und schlug mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch, sofort zerplatzte der Schattenegel und seine Überreste verteilten sich im gesamten Verhörraum. "Sag mir jetzt was ich wissen will, oder du bist ein Toter Toa!" Takua sah Jaller lange an, aufeinmal erstrahlte seine Maske in hellem Licht, wodurch Jaller geblendet wurde. Takua nahm seinen Lichtstab und zerstörte damit die Tür, er rannte hinaus und platzte in die anderen Verhörräume. Er befreite die Toa Inara und sie rannten in die Dunkelheit. Die wenigen Matoraner, die auf der Straße waren sahen den flüchtlingen verblüfft nach. "Worauf wartet ihr? Fasst sie!" Schrien die Toa Metru, die nun aus dem Gefängnis von Metru Nui stürzten. Die Matoraner blieben stocksteif stehen und wurden von den Vahki mitgenommen. Die Matoraner wehrten sich und ein Matoraner, der eine grüne Kakama trug biss einem Vahki sogar den Arm ab. Schließlich kamen die Toa Metru hinzu und fingen die Matoraner ein. *** "Hier dürften wir erstmal in Sicherheit sein!" Sagte Takua. Lewa legte ein paar Holzbretter auf den Boden und Tahu zündete diese an. Onua verschloss den Eingang zur Höhle durch eine Steinwand, die Toa sahen ihn fragend an. "Wir müssen unerkannt bleiben, und das geht nur, wenn uns niemand beobachten kann, geschweige denn unser Feuer sehen kann!" Sagte Onua und setze sich zu den anderen um das Feuer. "Gut, wir haben eine Schwere Aufgabe vor uns, wir müssen diese Stadt retten, nur wie sollen wir das anstellen?" Fragte Tahu. "Die Quelle der Dunkelheit sitzt im Kolosseum, und wird dort gezüchtet, es sind die Schattenegel, um die Stadt zu retten müssen wir sie kaltstellen, bzw. naja töten." Sagte Takua und hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. "Diese Stadt ist verloren, wir können sie nicht mehr ins Licht führen, wir sollten sie und ihre Bewohner zerstören!" Sagte Tahu, "wir können nicht hoffen, dass sich etwas tut, wir mü..." "Richtig Tahu, wir können nicht warten bis sich etwas tut... wir müssen etwas tun, wir töten die Schattenegel!" Sagte Kopaka. Kapitel 2: City of Doom Die Toa beschlossen sich der Herausforderung zu stellen. Sie gingen in die Stadt von Metru Nui. "Wir sollten uns besser aufteilen!" Sagte Takua und signalisierte den anderen ihre Richtungen. Dann ging er selbst geradeaus, eine Dunkle Gasse entlang. "Ich darf meine Lichtkräfte nicht einsetzen!" Sagte er zu sich selbst. "Was hätte Takanuva jetzt gemacht?" Fragte er sich, und da kam ihm die Idee, und der vorbeilaufende Suchtrupp (nicht Bima und Krakua) kam ihm gerade recht. Er sprang aus seiner Gasse und begann in einer seltsamen Weise zu tanzen. "Holt mich doch ihr Holköpfe!" *** Tahu hatte sich Kopaka als Teammitglied ausgesucht. Die beiden gingen nun zum Großen Ofen von Ta-Metru. "Wenn wir dort ansetzen, können wir vielleicht irgendeinen Matoraner belauschen, wo die Schattenegel sind." Sagte Tahu zu Kopaka. Die beiden Toa schlichen leise zum Westeingang des Ofens, wo gerade zwei Schatten-Matoraner Wache hielten. Kopaka nickte Tahu zu, und wenige Sekunden später war an der Stelle, an der kurz zuvor noch zwei Matoraner Standen ein großer Eisblock. "Es ist zu heiß hier!" sagte Kopaka "das Eis wird schmelzen, wir müssen uns beeilen!" Die beiden rannten in den Ofen, dabei fanden sie eine Kette, und hielten sich daran fest, sofort rutschten sie über einen Lava-Graben. Am Ende kamen sie auf einer Plattform an, die mit Lava umgeben war in ihrer Mitte ragte eine große Säule mit Schaltern in die Höhe. "Trennen wir uns, du gehst nach links ich geh nach rechts!" Sagte Tahu und wartete nichtmal dessen Antwort ab. Tahu ging seinen Weg entlang und sah plötzlich vier Schatten-Matoraner, als sie ihn sahen begannen sie zu schreien. "He? Was willst du hier?" Fragte der eine, während der andere in sein Wachhorn blies. Sofort kamen von allen Seiten her Schatten-Matoraner auf den Toa zugerannt. *** Gali und Lewa hatten gerade eine kleine Tauchnummer abgezogen und Lewa sog die Luft ein. "Ich werde mich nie wieder auf ein lustiges 'Tauchabenteuer' mit dir einlassen! Ich hätte dabei sterben können!" Sagte Lewa entsetzt. "Mach nicht alles dramatischer als es ist!" Sagte Gali und horchte auf "hast du das auch gehört?" Fragte sie Lewa. "Natürlich hab ich das!" Antwortete er und griff zu seiner Waffe. In der Dunkelheit tauchten zwei Kreaturen auf, die ebenfalls Waffen in ihren Händen hatten. Eine der beiden Gestalten hob ihren linken Arm, und da wussten die beiden wer sie waren. "Onua, Pohatu ihr seid es nur!" Sagte Gali erleichtert. "Und rate mal wen sie mitgebracht haben!" Sagte eine Stimme und ein Feuerstrahl näherte sich dne vier. Kapitel 3: Takanuva als Vorbild Die Wachen sahen Takua eine Zeit lang verdutzt an, sie waren es nicht gewöhnt, dass ein Flüchtling vor ihnen umhertanzte. Schließlich ergriff ein Schatten-Matoraner die iniziative und warf einen Schattenegel auf den Toa des Lichts. Dieser zuckte sofort zusammen und seine Rüstung färbte sich pechschwarz. Die Matoraner lachten ihn schadenfroh aus während Takua immer schwächer wurde und schließlich auf dem Boden lag. Ohne sich nocheinmal von Takua´s Tod zu überzeugen gingen die Matoraner weg. Takua öffnete sein Linkes Auge, in seiner rechten Hand hielt er den Schattenegel, als der Matoraner diesen auf ihn warf, fing Takua diesen unauffälig auf und hielt ihn an seine Brust, als er merkte, dass seine Lichtkräfte knapp an der Grenze zu "Total-verschwunden" waren riss er sich den Schattenegel von der Brust und legte sich auf den Boden, sein Plan hatte geklappt, er war nun, wie Takanuva, ein Toa des Zwielichts. *** Gali und Onua steckten in einer Mauer, Jaller sprang von dem Dach des Gebäudes und sah Lewa und Pohatu mit einem bösen Lächeln an. "Normale Toa langweilen mich..." sagte Jaller "sie sind so durchschaubar, und naja so... normal!" Lewa nahm sich seine zwei Waffen und sprang auf den Schatten-Toa des Feuers zu. Dieser wehrte seine Attacke mit einem Feuerschild ab und riss den Toa der Luft zu Boden. Nun war Pohatu dran etwas gegen den Schatten-Toa zu unternehmen. Er nahm sich seine Steinklaue und griff sich damit einen Stein, danach schleuderte er ihn auf Jaller. Dieser streckte seine Klinge senkrecht aus und zerteilte den Brocken in einzelne klumpen. "Wir müssen ihn irgendwie aufhalten, was ist die größte Schwäche von Feuer? Na, weißt du es Onua?" Fragte Gali. "Wasser, was sonst. Ich hab verstanden, wir werden ihn ablenken, während du ihn... du weißt schon, niederstreckst." Sagte Onua und zog sich fast lautlos aus der Wand. Mit seinen Erdbrechern machte er sich einen Tunnel und kam direkt hinter Jaller wieder hervor. *** Kopaka beobachtete das Szenario von oben aus, er hatte eine wendeltreppe gefunden, die zum Ofenschlot führte. Kopaka atmete tief durch, er wusste, dass ihn dieses Manöver sein Leben kosten konnte, doch er wagte es, um Tahu zu retten. Die Temperatur im Ofen betrug ca 45° Kopaka erschuf eine Eisrutsche, so schnell dass die Matoraner nicht reagieren konnten. Er rutschte daran herunter und packte Tahu, dann rutschten die zwei durch den Westeingang wieder nach draußen und rannten so schnell sie konnten. "Danke!" Keuchte Tahu während er rannte. "Das war nicht unsere beste Idee!" antwortete Kopaka "verstecken wir uns dort!" Sagte Kopaka und zeigte auf eine Höhle. Die beiden betraten sie und innerhalb von einer Sekunde war Tahu nurnoch ein Eisblock, Kopaka sah diesen Eisblock fragend an. "Hab ich das gerade gemacht?" Fragte er sich selbst und sah in die Höhle, dort fand er zwei gestalten. Kapitel 4: Neue Hoffnung Kopaka legte eine Hand auf den Eisblock in dem Tahu steckte, doch dies war ganz und gar unnötig. Der Eisblock schmolz in sekundenschnelle von innen und Tahu war wieder frei. Die zwei gingen auf die zwei Gestalten in der Höhle zu. Nuju packte sein Schwert und zielte damit genau auf die beiden neuankömlinge. Tahu hob eine seiner Hände und ballte sie zu einer Faust, sofort begann diese zu brennen. "Nicht!" Schrie Nuju und hielt sich danach sofort den Mund zu. Die Toa bemerkten, dass unten jemand auf sie aufmerksam geworden war und nun schnell den Berg hochrannte. "Was wollt ihr hier, Toa?" Fragte Dume während die vier aus der Höhle rannten. Nuju schlug Kopaka dabei sein Schwert in sein Bein, woraufhin der Toa zusammenbrach. Tahu sah das und kehrte sofort um. Nuju nahm Dume und rannte mit ihm aus der Höhle. Da sah er, dass die Toa Metru schon auf dem Weg nach oben waren. Sofort vereißte er den Weg, woraufhin die Toa wieder nach unten rutschten. "Versteck dich Dume! Ich habe das gefühl die beiden brauchen meine Hilfe". Dume ging weg und Nuju rannte in die Höhle zurück. "Ich weiß zwar nicht wer ihr seid, aber ihr gehört nicht zu den Toa Metru, sonst hättest du deinen Kollegen zurückgelassen." Sagte Nuju, während er Kopaka auf seine Schultern nahm. "Wir haben später noch Zeit dir alles zu erklären!" Sagte Tahu, "sehen wir erst mal zu, dass wir hier rauskommen!" *** Takua lag immernoch auf dem Boden, er wagte es nicht aufzustehen. Wenige Minuten lag er schon so da, und auf einmal tauchten die Matoraner wieder auf. Alle zusammen packten den, nun größeren, Takua und trugen ihn weg. Er merkte, wie sie ihn in eine Festung brachten und dort auf den Kalten Boden legten. Nun wusste er wieder wo er war, er war mitten im Kolosseum, mitten auf dem Weld der Ehre. Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt und beobachtete, wie die Matoraner an den Knöpfen drehten. Auf einmal begann der Boden zu beben. "Mal sehen ob er davon aufwacht!" Sagte einer der Matoraner und ehe Takua reagieren konnte wurde er durch eine Säule in die Luft geschleudert. Weitere Säulen schossen nach oben und katapultierten den Toa des Zwielichts durch die Lüfte. Takua schaffte es auf eine andere Säule zu springen und das gleichgewicht zu halten. Als er weit genug oben war sprang er in die Richtung der Matoraner und schoss dabei Schattenblitze aus seiner Hand. Als die Matoraner das sahen beendeten sie ihren Angriff. "Du bist ein Schattentoa!" Sagte einer der Matoraner, "es hat geklappt!" Die Matoraner stellten sich in einer Reihe vor Takua und begannen sich vor ihm zu verneigen. Dann führten sie den Toa in die Hauptkammer des Kolosseums. "Wo bringt ihr mich hin?" Fragte Takua aufgeregt. "Dorthin, wo der Prophezeite hinkommt!" antwortete einer der Matoraner "An die Herrschaft!" Kapitel 5: Zu acht Jaller fiel auf den Boden. Onua hielt den Stein noch in der Hand. "Tja, Jaller. Das nächste mal wird die Kopfnuss ein bisschen härter!" Sagte Onua und winkte die anderen Toa zu ihm. "Wir müssen hier weg! Bevor uns noch die anderen Toa finden. Suchen wir Takua, Tahu und Kopaka. Dann sehen wir weiter!" Sagte Onua und machte sich auf den Weg. "Aber wohin sollen wir schnell-fliehen?" Fragte Lewa. "Richtig", erwiederte Gali "wir kennen uns hier nicht aus, wir kennen diese Insel nicht, und wissen auch nicht wo und wann die Wachen auftauchen." Diese Überlegung machte Onua nachdenklich. Plötzlich kamen von hinten drei Gestalten auf die vier zu. Sie erkannten, dass eine davon Tahu war und sie rannten mit den dreien mit. "Wer ist das?" Fragte Pohatu während sie so rannten und zeigte auf Nuju. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass er uns helfen kann!" Sagte Tahu. "Helfen? Wovor?" Fragte Gali. Tahu sah nach hinten und blieb stehen. Die Verfolger waren verschwunden. Nun hielten auch die anderen Toa und Dume an und sahen dorthin wo vor einigen Sekunden noch ein wütender Mop von Matoranern war. Als sie sich wieder umdrehten, standen genau diese Matoraner vor ihnen und starrten sie böse an. "Wehren ist Zwecklos! Der Herrscher hat angeordnet, euch sofort zu ihm zu bringen... aber er hat nicht lebendig gesagt!" Sagte einer der Matoraner und wischte dabei eine Flüssigkeit von seinem Schwert, die im Mondlicht als Blut zu erkennen war. Plötzlich legte sich von hinten eine Hand auf den Kopf des Matoraners. "Wenn ich sage, dass ich wissen will was sie auf Metru Nui machen, Matoraner, dann will ich sie natürlich sehen!" Sagte eine große Kreatur, die sich nun zu den Toa drehte. "Ihr seid meine Gäste, mein Kolosseum ist euer Kolosseum." Das Wesen führte die acht in das Kolosseum und in einen großen Raum, als alle in dem Raum waren bedeutete er den Wachmännern zu gehen. "Wer bist du?" Schrie Pohatu sofort nachdem die Tür geschlossen war. "Du kennst mich!" Antwortete er "Ich weiß nicht was, aber irgendwas an dir kommt mir sehr bekannt vor." Antwortete Gali. "Ich bins, Takua. Ich wurde von einem Schattenegel angefallen, ich bin jetzt nicht mehr der Toa des Lichts, sond..." "Du bist der Prophezeite!" Unterbrach Dume den Toa des Zwielichts. "Das haben die Matoraner auch zu mir gesagt, und mich zum Herrscher erklärt, aber was hat es mit dieser Prophezeiung auf sich?" Fragte Takanuva und begab sich dabei in die Höhe des Turaga um ihn besser verstehen zu können als er nun begann zu sprechen. Kapitel 6: Die Legende Dume begann zu erzählen. "In einer Zeit, noch bevor die Sonnen aufgingen, wurde eine alte Legende geschrieben. Diese Legende war aber nicht für die Augen eines zweiten bestimmt. Deshalb versteckten die Großen Wesen diese Legende vor der Welt, vor der gesamten Welt. Ich habe diese Legenden in meinen alten Toa-Zeiten gefunden, aber ich habe ihr Versteck nicht wieder verschlossen." "Wo war dieses Versteck?" Fragte Takua. "Dieses Versteck war auf der Insel von Odalia." Antwortete Dume und setzte sich hin. "Ihr solltet vielleicht auch Platznehmen, denn was ich euch erzählen werde ist nicht einfach zu verdauen." Sagte Dume und die anderen setzten sich aus respekt dem Turaga gegenüber auf den Boden. "Was verheißt die Legende, oh alter?" Fragte Tahu. "Die Großen Wesen haben das Schicksal unseres Universums besiegelt. In dieser Legende waren die Ereignisse, die bis heute passiert sind aufgezeichnet, es gibt nur einen kleinen Unterschied, der aber große Ausmaße annahm. Sieben Toa haben den Südlichen Kontinent zerstört und damit eine Bedrohung freigelassen, die für immer verschlossen bleiben sollte." Erzählte Dume. "Welche Bedrohung?" Fragte Pohatu aufgeregt. "Der Ort, an dem der Große Geist einst die Makuta erschaffen hat, dieser Ort lag genau unter dem Rathaus von Olda Nui. Jetzt, da es nicht mehr existiert haben die Makuta wieder Zugriff auf die Quelle ihres Lebens. Wenn sie von dieser Quelle erfahren, dann wird das Leben wie wir es kennen aufhören zu existieren. Es wird die Zeit kommen, an dem die Makuta diesen Ort finden, und wenn es soweit ist, kann uns nicht einmal mehr Mata Nui beschützen!" Die Toa waren geschockt. "Und was hat es mit mir auf sich?" Fragte Takua. "Du Takua," sagte Dume "du bist der Auserwählte. Die Legende berichtet von einem Toa des Lichts. Dieser ist der einzige der die Makuta stoppen kann. Die Matoraner haben dich in dem Glauben gefangen genommen willkommen zu sein, doch sie warten nur auf die richtige Situation. Auf den Richtigen Tag, dich zu töten!" Antwortete Dume. "Dann müssen wir hier sofort verschwinden! Ich habe schon mal gegen Makuta gekämpft, ich weiß was das Bedeutet! Wenn die Makuta die Quelle ihrer Macht finden, dann wird es noch schlimmer sein als im Großen Krieg! Wir müssen etwas tun!" Sagte Nuju. "Es kommt noch schlimmer!" Sagte Dume. "Wieso?" Fragte Nuju. "Teridax hat uns belauscht!" Sagte Dume und sah Tahu an. "Komm aus deiner Verkleidung Makuta!" Kapitel 7: Böse Überraschung Takua wurde auf die Wand zugeschleudert. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er eine Große Steinhand und wie Pohatu und Onua wild mit den Händen in der Luft herumfuchtelten. Aufeinmal schlug die Steinhand zu, doch eine Große Wasserwelle hielt sie auf. "Vergesst nicht, dass unser Bruder in dieser Rüstung steckt!" Sagte Gali und sah Pohatu und Onua an. "Du hast recht schwester, aber was sollen wir jetzt tun? Wir können Tahu nicht töten!" Sagte Onua und bemerkte jetzt erst die beiden neuhinzugekommenen Gestalten, sie kannten sie nicht, aber sie kämpften gegen Teridax. Jetzt bemerkte Gali Kopaka, der verwundet auf dem Boden lag. Sie benutzte ihre heilenden Kräfte und heilte Kopaka. "Wie wärs mit etwas Hoch-Fliegen Action, Teridax?" Fragte Lewa, der wild in der Luft umherflog. Er nahm Tahu unter den Armen und schleuderte ihn durch die Halle. "Nun! Es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen! Ich muss die Quelle meiner Macht wiederbeleben!" Sagte Teridax. "Kommst du mit?" Fragte Teridax und sah in eine bestimmte Richtung, am Ende dieser Richtung stand Dume. Der nun einen Schritt nach forne machte. "Natürlich komme ich mit!" Sagte er und lies ein paar verdutzte Toa zurück. "Seht mich nicht so an, ihr Toa! Es gibt keine Chance mehr! Das Böse hat gewonnen, entweder ihr wechselt auf unsere Seite oder ihr habt keine Chance die nächste Wintersonnenwende zu erleben!" "Ich würde eher sterben als mich euch anzuschließen!" Sagte Takua und schoss einen Lichtstrahl auf die beiden. Als sich das Licht gelegt hatte, sahen sie von den beiden nichts mehr, sie hörten nurnoch Teridax dunkle Stimme schreien. "Danke für die Vorstellung, aber der Südliche Kontinent erwartet mich!" Die 8 Toa und der Skakdi standen hilflos im Raum. "Wir müssen uns aufteilen!" Sagte Gali, "wir haben eine Chance. Wenn wir jetzt zum Südlichen Kontinent gehen werden wir sie aufhalten können, aber ein Teil von uns muss natürlich hier in Metru Nui bleiben! Pohatu, Lewa und Onua gehen auf den Südlichen Kontinent, Nuju, Kopaka, Takua und ich bleiben hier." Gali sah die zwei anderen Toa an. "Was ist mit euch, wo müsst ihr hin?" "Wir sind aus einem Grund hier, um die Makuta aufzuhalten. Wir werden Teridax folgen!" Sagte Jadekaiser. "Dann soll es so sein!" Antwortete Gali und nickte den fünf Toa zu. Diese waren in wenigen Sekunden verschwunden. Takua, Kopaka, Nuju und Gali sahen sich an. Sie wussten, dass sie zu viert nur wenige Chancen hatten, vor allem, da es fünf Schatten-Toa auf der Insel gab. "Wir haben eine Bestimmung! Wir müssen diese Insel retten!" Sagte Takua und streckte seine Faust aus. Die anderen schlugen mit etwas Zögern ein. "Einigkeit!" Sagte die vier und schöpften neuen mut. Kapitel 8: Der südliche Kontinent Venoka und Krekk erschufen gerade eine neue Lava-Wand. Vor ihnen lagen die Pläne für das Rathaus auf einem Tisch. Skorp machte gerade eine Runde und überwachte die fleißigen Matoraner. Karaja und Janda hoben ein neues Flussbett aus und Karaja füllte es mit Wasser. "Der Südliche Kontinent wird schneller wieder existieren als ein Maku..." plötzlich stoppte Borol mitten in seinem Satz. Er sah in die Sonne. Es war gerade einmal 12 Uhr mittags, trotzdem wurde es in der Ferne Dunkel. Er reagierte Blitzschnell er wandelte seine Maske in eine Hau und erschuf ein Großes Schild, das die Schattenblitze abhielt. Dann sprang er nach forne und erschuf eine große Lichtdruckwelle die in die Richtung des Schattens rollte. Für einen Moment verschwand der Schatten komplett. Im nächsten rollte der Schatten wie eine Wand auf die Toa zu. Der Grundriss des Rathauses war zum Teil wieder zerstört und zwei gestalten bildeten sich. "Wer seid ihr, Toa?" Fragte Venoka und zog seine Waffe hervor. "Ist das nicht toll, Dume? Was man mit einem einzigen Makuta-Virus bewirken kann? Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken warst du nur ein Turaga, aber jetzt bist du ein Toa, alles dank der Gestaltwandlungskraft eines Makuta." Sagte die Gestalt in Tahu´s Rüstung. "macht platz! Hier ist kein platz für spielende Toa!" "Die Toa Zokah treten für niemanden beiseite!" Schrie Janda und schleuderte die beiden durch einen Erdrutsch weg. "Das war äußerst dumm von euch, jetzt werdet ihr die Kraft von mir und meinem Partner Teridax kennelernen!" Sagte Toa Dume und feuerte einen unaufhörlichen Feuerstrahl auf die Toa Zokah. Janda und Krekk hielten sie durch Stein und Erdwände ab, während die anderen Toa Zokah auf die beiden zustürmten. Karaja nahm das wasser aus dem Fluss und machte eine Welle, die die beiden wegspülte. "Ist das alles was der große Teridax zu bieten hat? Ich habe Geschichten über ich gehört Makuta, aber dass du so ein weichling bist hätte ich niemals in meinem Leben gedacht!" Sagte Borol, während Teridax auf ihn zusprang, er wandte seine Kanohi zu einer Olmak und öffnete direkt vor sich ein Dimensionstor. Kurz darauf tauchte Teridax wieder auf. "Du hast mich vielleicht weggeschickt aber vergiss nie, dass ein Makuta 42 Kräfte hat!" Bevor sich der Toa des Lichts versah wurde er von einem Feuerstrahl niedergestreckt. Den anderen Toa Zokah ging es ähnlich. "Die nennen sich Toa, das sind höchstens versager-Toa!" Sagte Dume und ging mit Teridax in die Überreste des Rathauses. Auf einmal verschwand Dume´s Maske und seine Waffe fiel runter. "Was ist passiert?" Fragte Dume sich selbst. "Kakama!" Schrie eine Stimme, die schnell näherkam und Teridax in den Magen schlug. "Ganz recht!" Sagte eine andere, die nun aus der Luft geschossen kam. "Mira, du weißt was zu tun ist!" Ein Vogel tauchte auf und öffnete seinen Mund, aus diesem wurde nun etwas geschossen und Teridax und Dume fanden sich in einem Energiefeld wieder. Kapitel 9: Ein unendlicher Weg Der Gang war Dunkel, doch die Augen des Mira-Vogels erhellten den Weg ein kleines bisschen. Lewa sah Tahu an. Der Toa des Feuers sah bedrückt aus. "Tahu es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sagte er, doch der Toa des Feuers erwiederte nichts. Die beiden wurden von den sieben Toa und dem Skakdi Jadekaiser gefolgt. "Wir haben zusammen trainiert?" Fragte Lewa. "Ja, das ist lange her, aber für Erzählungen bleibt uns jetzt keine Zeit!" Erwiederte Borol, der Toa des Lichts. "Wo sind die beiden nur?" Fragte Jadekaiser. "Ich weiß nicht wo sie sind, doch ich weiß, dass sie bald an ihrem Ziel ankommen. Und wenn es so weit ist, dann müssen wir bereit sein! Mit allem was wir haben!" Sagte Lewa und zog einen Gegenstand hervor. "Was ist das?" Fragte Karaja. "Das ist ein Artefakt, namens Herz der Visorak. Als wir von Kee... einer Insel kamen wurde uns dieser Gegenstand von dem Herrscher der Insel geschenkt. Es ist sehr mächtig." Erwiederte Lewa. "Wahrscheinlich nicht mächtig genug!" Sagte Tahu, "ich habe gespürt wie stark Teridax ist, das ist jetzt kein Spass mehr, das ist bitterer Ernst. Ich glaube dass einige von euch den Ernst der Lage nicht begriffen haben!" "Wir wussten von Anfang an, dass diese Aufgabe nich die leichteste sein wird, aber wir sind gekommen um sie zu erfüllen! Und bei Mata Nui! Das werden wir auch!" Sagte Jadekaiser. In seinen Worten steckte so viel überzeugung, dass die Toa etwas zuversichtlicher wurden. In der Ferne hörten sie ein Geräusch, als ob ein uraltes Tor, das seit Jahrtausenden nicht geöffnet wurde, nun zum letzten mal aufging. "Es ist soweit!" Sagte Lewa. Er hielt das Herz hoch in die Luft und wollte es gerade reinrammen, als Tahu seine Hand festhielt. Lewa sah in Tahu´s Augen, es war eine gewisse traurigkeit in ihnen. Der Toa des Feuers schüttelte den Kopf. "Das müssen wir allein schaffen!" "Wieso? Wieso? Wieso?" Stotterte Skorp, "wir haben die Horde der Visorak auf unserer seite! Wieso sollten wir ihre Kräfte nicht nutzen?" "Weil sie nicht rechtzeitig ankommen werden, in wenigen Sekunden entscheidet sich, ob wir das Universum Retten können, oder ob wir versagt haben und künftig in einer Welt leben müssen, in der Schatten regiert!" Während Tahu dies sagte erschien ein Spalt in der Ferne, durch das ein bisschen Licht drang. "Sie sind drin!" Sagte Venoka und die Toa rannten was das Zeug hielt. Kapitel 10: Zurück in die Stadt der Schatten Tahu, Lewa, die drei restlichen Toa Zokah und der Mira-Vogel kamen wieder aus dem Gang und sahen Pohatu und Onua. "War... war das Teridax, die Grüne Wolke?" Fragte Onua geschockt, ein Glas mit einer Grünen Substanz in ihm haltend. "Ja, Teridax konnte entwischen, was hast du da?" Fragte Tahu. "Das ist ein Teil einer Grünen Wolke, die aus... Oh Mata Nui! Was ist mit euch passiert?" Fragte Onua, der nun sah wie schwer verletzt seine Toa-Brüder waren. "Hat Teridax euch so zugerichtet, denn falls ja, dann kenne ich nichts!" "Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, wir sind halbmakuta! Ich erzähls dir später, das ist also ein Teil von Makuta selbst?" Fragte Karaja. "Wenn Teridax die Grüne staubwolke war, dann schon." Erwiederte Pohatu. "Das ist einfach perfekt! Solange Teridax nicht alle seine Moleküle sammeln kann, kann er auch keinen neuen Körper in Besitz nehmen, wir müssen das Gefäß beschützen! Wenn wir wollen, dass Teridax für immer ungefährlich bleibt!" Sagte Janda. "Gut, dann werdet ihr es behalten!" Sagte Tahu, "wir müssen nach Metru Nui zurück, dort wartet eine Aufgabe auf uns. Wir wünschen euch Toa Zokah eine Gute Reise, und hoffen, dass eure Toa-Brüder bald zurückkehren werden." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Toa Inara in der Ferne. *** Takua war auf eine Streckbank gefesselt. Um die Streckbank war ein Kreis aus Fackeln aufgestellt und Matoraner zogen Linien aus Benzin von den Fackeln bis zu der Streckbank. "Dürfte ich einmal wissen, was dieses ganze Tam Tam zu bedeuten hat? Bindet mich los! Ich bin der auserwählte der Herrscher der Schatten!" Schrie Takua aufgebracht. "Es gibt nur wenige Herrscher der Schatten, die Makuta und die Schattenegel! Und du bist nicht eines davon! Sollten die Fackeln erlischen, werden sie das Benzin in Flammen setzten, dieses wird wiederrum deinen Tisch anbrennen und du wirst langsam den Flammentod erleiden!" Sagte der Matoraner und öffnete die Tür. Takua setzte seine gesamte Mentale Energie ein und erschuf eine Schattenwelle, die die Tür wieder zuschlug. Als der Matoraner merkte, dass Takua schattenkräfte besaß rannte er schnell aus dem Raum. Dann öffnete er eine Klappe in der Tür und sprach zu ihm. "Ob mit oder ohne Schattenkräfte, bist du der Feind des Makuta von Metru Nui, oder besser gesagt Teridax Metru!" Der Matoraner verschwand. Anderstwo saßen drei Toa, zwei Toa des Eises und eine Toa des Wassers, geknebelt auf drei Stühlen. Vor ihnen saß Jaller, der den Stuhl falsch herum gedreht und sein Kinn nun auf der Stulkante abstützte. "Ich war nicht immer das Wesen des Schattens, das ihr hier vor euch seht! Ich war mal wie ihr... schwach! Ich lasse euch wählen. Entweder ihr schließt euch unserer Bewegung an..." sagte Jaller und sah dabei dem Schattenegel in sein schleimiges Maul, den er die ganze Zeit in der Hand hielt, "... oder ich zwinge euch dazu!" Während er das sagte näherte sich der Schattenegel immer mehr der Kanohi Kaukau von Gali. Kapitel 11: Kurz vor Knapp Der Schattenegel saugte sich mit seinen Krallen an Gali´s Maske fest, doch auf ein mal war er nurnoch eine Heiße Flüssigkeit. Jaller sah sich um und sah zwei Toa im Fenster schweben, es waren Tahu und Lewa. Jaller schoss sofort einen Schatten-Feuerstrahl auf die beiden und glaubte sie besiegt, doch sie tauchten direkt hinter ihm und vor ihm auf und schleuderten ihn sich gegenseitig zu. Als Jaller wieder sein Gleichgewicht hatte sprang er zur seite und fragte "Wie konntet ihr meiner Attacke wiederstehen?" "Tja, ein Halb-Makuta hat viele Möglichkeiten, um Genau zu sein 21!" Sagte Tahu und war in sekundenschnelle bei seinen Freunden. Er entfesselte sie und sah Lewa an. "Du kommst doch mit Jaller zurecht, oder?" Fragte er. "Und wie, die halbe Portion ist schneller fertig als ihr Takua befreien könnt!" Tahu brauchte keine weiteren Worte. Er befreite seine Freunde und die beiden rannten zu der Tür. Als sie diese öffneten fanden sie Midak und Nokama bewusstlos vor, über ihnen waren Onua und Pohatu und beugten sich zu ihnen hinunter. "Wo ist Takua?" Fragte Onua mit seiner tiefen Stimme. "Er ist in einen großen Raum geführt worden, ich habe nur gesehen wie einige Matoraner Fackeln aufstellten, was das zu bedeuten hat, weiß ich nicht!" Sagte Gali und zuckte fragend mit ihren Schultern. "Dann müssen wir es herausfinden!" Sagte Tahu und rannte den Gang entlang. An dessen Ende angekommen sahen sie vier Matoraner, die Wache schuben. Die Matoraner waren schnell aus dem Weg geräumt, und dann begann Onua zu sprechen. "Habt ihr das auch gehört?" Fragte er. "Das klingt wie... HILFESCHREIE!" Sagte Nuju und fror das Schloss ein, mit einem gezielten Tritt konnte er es dann öffnen. Im inneren sahen sie Takua auf einem Tisch, umgeben von herunterbrennenden Fackeln, sie bemerkten die Ölspuren, die zu dem Tisch führten, und da entflammte schon die erste Spur aus Öl. *** Lewa hatte alle Attacken von Jaller abgewehrt. Als er ihn mit einer Schattendruckwelle angegriffen hatte benutzte er seine Unantastbarkeitskraft um ihr auszuweichen. Nun öffnete er weit seinen Mund und ein durchdringender Schall, der so laut war, dass Jaller sofort in Ohnmacht fiel, ertönte. Der Schall war so stark, dass er die Fenster zerbrach. In Takua´s Zelle, hörte man auf einmal ein lautes, sehr lautes geräusch. Das Tischbein war schon fast ganz abgebrannt, als der Schall Takua´s Ketten zerstörte. Tahu blickte aus dem Fenster und sah in dem Raum gegenüber Lewa über Jaller, der auf dem Boden lag. "Danke Bruder!" Sagte er leise zu sich und die Toa flohen. Kapitel 12: Ein kühner Beschluss Die Toa waren wieder vereint. Lewa hatte Jaller mithilfe seiner Makuta-Kräfte bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Sie beschlossen sich nicht mehr ablenken zu lassen. Sie wollten handeln, und nun schien der Augenblick gekommen zu sein. Die Toa rannten durch einen langen Gang, einen sehr langen Gang an ihrem Ende war eine schwere Eisentür. Vor dieser blieben die Toa nun stehen. "Euch ist klar, dass es sein kann, dass einige von uns nicht lebend zurückkommen werden?" Fragte Nuju und sah die Toa mit verstohlenem Blick an. "Das war uns seit unserer Schöpfung klar, wir wussten, dass der Weg nicht leicht sein würde, doch wir wussten, dass wir ihn gehen müssen!" Erwiederte Tahu. Er legte seine Hand auf das Schloss und schmolz es, kurz danach wurde die Tür von ihm aufgestoßen. Sie landeten in einem dunklen, sehr dunklen Raum. "Wartet!" Sagte Takua und erhellte den Raum, durch seine Maske, was sie dort sahen war kein schöner Anblick. "Ich schätze ihr wisst nun wo alle Toa sind!" Sagte eine dunkle Stimme, die von irgendeiner Richtung kam. Die Toa Inara und Nuju standen geschockt da, zuerst dachten sie der Raum wäre mit einer Toa-Tapete tapeziert, doch jetzt merkten sie, dass es echte Toa-Körper waren die von der Decke des Raumes hingen. Es war ein abscheulicher und bizarrer Anblick. "Ihr habt alle Toa getötet!" Schrie Takua in den Raum. "Oh nein, Toa des Lichts. Sie haben sich selbst getötet, indem sie in den Großen Krieg eingezogen sind. Das hätten sie nicht tun müssen, aber sie wollten Mata Nui retten!" Dieser Versuch endete in ihrem Tod, und jetzt versucht eine neue generation von Toa das Leben des großen Geistes zu retten, doch es ist zu spät!" Aus einem nicht beleuchteten Teil des Raumes stieg eine große dunkelblaue und glibrige Gestalt, ihr Kopf sah aus wie ein schattenegel, ja, es war einer, nein hunderte. Hunderte Schattenegel waren fusioniert und haben sich so einen Körper geschaffen. "Ihr habt euch ein Imperium des Bösen gebaut, doch dieses wird vollständig zerstört werden!" Schrie Takua. "Und wie willst du das anstellen? Na du kleiner wicht? Du Toa? Eine deiner Lichtangriffe ist nur ein kleiner Snack für mich, ich kann all eure Kräfte absorbieren, das ist der Vorteil wenn dein ganzer Körper nur aus Mäulern besteht!" Im Türeingang tauchten auf einmal die anderen fünf Toa Metru auf. "Willkommen in der zweiten Runde!" Sagte Jaller zu Lewa. "Kümmert ihr euch um die Toa! Ich werde mich um das Scheusal kümmern!" Sagte Takua zu den anderen sieben Toa. Lewa und Tahu, die Halbmakuta setzten ihre Powerschreie ein und überwältigten für einen Moment die Toa Metru. Midak setzte nun seine Kanohi Shelek ein, um die beiden Halb-Makuta ruhig zu stellen. "Seht mal was ich hier hab!" Sagte Nokama und zog einen Speer hervor, sofort waren Tahu und Lewa in Energiefesseln gefangen und an die Wand getackert. "Diesen Stab hat man mir aus Odalia geschickt, der Stab der Fesselung, gehörte mal einem Toa Hagah, der nun leider mata Nuis Tot ist!" Beendete sie ihren Satz. Mit der Spitze berührte sie Lewa und Tahu, deren Kräfte nun schwanden. Kapitel 13: Rettung oder Tod? Pohatu und Onua mühten sich mit den restlichen Toa Metru an. Gali, Kopaka und Nuju überlegten sich einen geeigneten Weg, wie sie die Blaue Kreatur besiegen konnten. Sie hatten eine Idee, wenn auch eine sehr unangenehme. Nuju trug die Kanohi Tryna und belebte einen Toa nach dem anderen wieder. *** Takua wurde von der Kreatur durch die Luft geschleudert und zum dritten mal wieder aufgehoben, nur um danach nochmal weggeschleudert zu werden. Takua landete hart auf einer Treppe und stöhnte vor schmerz. Dann legte die Kreatur eine Hand auf die Stirn des Toa. "Hmm...", sagte das Wesen "du bestehst ja nurnoch zu Hälfte aus Licht! Halbe Ware nehme ich nicht an... ich töte sie!" Takua sah auf und sah wie die toten Körper der Toa sich zu bewegen begannen. "Dann sieh mal hinter dich!" Sagte Takua. "Glaubst du denn, dass ich auf so einen billigen Trick hereinfalle? Die Makuta haben mir zwar nur ein kleines Gehirn gegeben, daber ich habe ein paar hunderte davon, die sich alle in meinem Kopf versammlt haben!" Schrie das Wesen und ballte seine Faust um Takua niederzuschlagen. "Du wolltest nicht auf mich hören, jetzt wirst du die Strafe ausbaden müssen!" Sagte Takua und rollte sich rechtzeitig weg, bevor die Kreatur von zahlreichen Messern erstochen wurde. Es waren so viele, dass die Kreatur in hunderte Stücke zerteilt wurde. "Gegen dieses Ding hilft nichtmal ein Wunder!" hörte Takua Gali schreien, er dachte nach, während sich die Kreatur wieder sammelte und mit einem Schlag 200 Toa wegschlug. In diesem moment brach Nuju vor Schwäche zusammen und alle Toa fielen gleichzeitig um. "Ich muss denken, denken wie der Blitz! Ich muss eine Lö... Das ist es!" Schrie Takua. "Du isst gerne Licht?", fragte Takua, "dann friss das!" Sagte er und als sich die Kreatur umdrehte merkte sie wie ein Lichtlaser seinen Kopf durchschnitt. Die Kreatur fiel schlaff auf den Boden und blieb tot liegen. Sofort erhellte sich die ganze Insel, Metru Nui war gerettet, und mit ihr alle ihre Bewohner. Die beiden Sonnen leuchteten wieder und die Matoraner und sogar die Toa Metru wurden wieder in Wesen des Lichts verwandelt. "Es... es tut uns leid..." versuchte Jaller zu erklären. "Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Nuju, "ihr konntet nichts dafür. Ich verzeie euch." Mit diesem Wissen konnten die Toa Inara von Metru Nui verschwinden, denn sie wussten, dass jetzt die schwierigste Aufgabe auf sie zukommen würde... Die Vorbereitungen für die Erweckung des Großen Geistes gehen in die Letzte Runde. Drei Teams, drei lebensgefährliche Missionen: *''' What a Pitty ' Eine lebensgefährliche Aufgabe erwartet den Suchtrupp. Die Grube. *' The Nether World 2 ' Das Team der Toa Inara macht sich auf die wahrscheinlich gefährlichste und schwerste Mission, die es je gab. *' Die letzte Sonnenwende ' Die Toa Hagah stürzen sich mit ihrer neuen verbündeten auf ihre Aufgabe und bekämpfen dabei eine starke Allianz. Epilog Eine Insel, ein Herrscher. Auf der Tren Krom Halbinsel kam gerade ein neues Wesen an. Hinter diesem Wesen kam ein weiteres hinzu. Tuyet. Sofort wurde die Toa des Wassers und ihr "Gefolge" inhaftiert und Tren Krom vorgeworfen. "Was macht ihr hier?" Fragte das Tentakelwesen. "Ich bin aus einem Grund hier, zum Schutz vor mir selbst und den Matoranern!" Sagte Tuyet, "Ich komme freiwillig, und werde mich eurem Urteil unterwerfen, sowie dieses blaue Wesen." Sagte Tuyet und zeigte auf die Hordika-Gestalt von ihr. "Mein Urteil?... Nehmt ihr die Rüstung ab, inhaftiert das blaue Wesen und du..." sagte Tren Krom und zeigte auf Tuyet, "du hast etwas an dir, das mir sehr gefällt. Ich hätte da eine Aufgabe für dich!" Tuyet wurde hellhörig und sah zu Tren Krom auf. "Was für eine Aufgabe?" "Eine Reise, eine Lange Reise, eine gefährliche Reise..." '''Erfahre wie es weitergeht in: Tuyets letzte Reise. Kategorie:Epos